


Life After Zootopia

by The Wildehopps Protection Agency (WHPA)



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/M, I mean completely shattering it, Not sure if there’s going to be graphic violence just thought I’d tag it just in case, President Anderson is a Wildehopps shipper, Short Chapters, Terrorism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHPA/pseuds/The%20Wildehopps%20Protection%20Agency
Summary: Nick and Judy, and their two adopted kits, a squirrel named Larry and a ferret named Kara, must pick up the pieces of their life (on human earth) after Zootopia gets sucked into a black hole. But when they visit Disney World, which gets bombed by a terrorist called "The Mandrin," killing the president, who, by the way, is a fast friend of the Wilde-Hoppses, Nick and Judy realize that some people want them dead. Fortunately, it seems the whole UN and NATO is on their side. But the question is: will it be enough to protect the Wilde-Hopps family?





	1. The Last Days of Zootopia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't notice, I totally stole Larry and Kara from Variablemammal. Sorry! *Looks around suspiciously*

“Judy, you need to go, **_NOW!_ ** ” Judy’s dad, Stuart, screamed over the alarms and explosions.

“I’m not leaving without you!” Judy yelled back.

Just then, her mother, Bonnie, cut in, “Judith Laverne Wilde-Hopps, you listen to me! You’ve got a whole life ahead of you as well as a family! You’re being selfish! Now, either get through the wormhole or I’ll throw you through!”

“Why can’t you come with?!” Judy yelled.

“Captains always go down with their ship, or, in this case, family. Judy, we’ll be in a better place. Now _go_ ,” Bonnie commanded, pointing at the wormhole.

Judy finally got her courage and said, “Okay,” then ran to the wormhole-like portal and leapt through, because when a mother uses her commanding tone, you always listen.

“That’s my big brave Jude,” Bonnie said.

“Think she’ll be okay?” Stu worried.

“She’ll be fine. They both will. And their kits. It’s the humans I’m worried about,” Bonnie said fondly.

“I hope you’re right,” Stu said, tears in his eyes, “I hope you’re right.”

“Are you through?” Bonnie and Stu heard a voice behind them ask. Turning around, they saw a pig by the name of Dr. Samuel Wiggins talking into a radio.

“Yes we are,” the radio chirped.

“Okay, closing the portal. And remember the plan: ‘Operation Ark.’ Save the Genome! Save the Dream,” he said, then scribbled a little note, taped it to the radio, and tossed it through the portal. After that, he pressed some buttons on a control panel, and the portal closed.

“Outside Gravity’s getting stronger!” Another scientist, name unknown, said.

“We’re about to cross the event horizon!”

“Prepare to get torn apart by the gravity!”

And Zootopia ripped itself apart due to the immense gravity of the black hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are three references within this chapter. Can you find them all?


	2. Humans

“Did everyone make it?” Judy asked, picking up the radio that Dr. Wiggins threw through the portal.

“Yes,” Nick replied, standing between their two kids, Larry, a male squirrel, and Kara, a female ferret. They were standing in a redwood forest. According to Nick and Judy’s research, that meant they were in California, U.S.A., right where they wanted to be.

“Good. Any moment now, the humans should find us, which is what we want. Keep your trackers on, but expect hostility,” Judy said, “They fear the unknown.” It was then she saw the note: “Judy, keep this radio. That way, you and Nick can find each other if you survive and get separated.

~Wiggins”

“Guess he covered all our bases. That’s nice of him,” Judy mumbled.

Then, as if on cue, a Jeep Willys pulled up alongside Nick and Judy and two U.S. Marines stepped out, aiming their guns at them.

“Woah-woah-woah! Don’t shoot! We come in peace!” Judy yelled, putting her hands up in surrender. Nick and the kits did the same.

Then, the marines saw them, and their eyes went wide as saucers.

“Mr. President? You might want to see this!” One of the guys, Tim, his dogtag read, said into his walkie-talkie.

“What is it?” the walkie-talkie asked.

“Remember that movie you said you love? Don’t say the name of it out loud, as we don’t want to freak out our new friends, but do you still love it?”

“Yep.”

“Well, that movie just turned out to be real.”

“Huh?”

“Yeah, just come see for yourself.”

“I’ll be right over.”

“Okay, over and out.”

“Over and out.”

“So, what movie are you guys referring to? I’d love to see it!” Larry said.

“I don’t think you do, son. They said it would freak us out,” Nick replied, “Honestly, _I_ don’t want to know.”

“By the way, are you two married?” the other guy, John, his dogtag read, asked, pointing at Nick and Judy.

“Is it that obvious?” Judy asked.

“No, just a hunch,” he said, then continued, “The president’s gonna flip when he finds out! Ten bucks says he’ll invite them to dinner! And another ten if it’s at the White House!”

“You’re on!” Tim said. Then they shook on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess the movie?


	3. Mr. President

As soon as they finished betting on how much the president would love Nick and Judy, a sleek, black limousine pulled up beside them, and out stepped a man that Nick and Judy recognized as President Thomas A. Anderson. Sort of lanky and nerdy looking, he’s a serious computer geek. In fact, he successfully hacked into Fort Knox’s mainframe in under a minute just to prove it could be done! But, that’s beside the point. The point is, when he got out of the car, he saw Nick and Judy. And when he did, he blurted: “Oh. My. God. Nicholas Piberius Wilde and Judith Laverne Hopps are standing in front of me. Nick and Judy are standing in front of me! No. Way. You guys do realize I’m a huge fan, right?” Then John whispered something in his ear, and Thomas squealed, “You guys are married?! My, my, I need to hear about this! Why don’t we go to the White House and have dinner? What do you say?”

“Uhhhh…sure?” Judy asked, a little creeped out that he knew her and Nick’s full names.

“Okay, it’s a date!” Thomas said, clapping his hands together.

“Boom motherfucker! Told ya! Twenty bucks, bitch!” John yelled, as Tim handed him a twenty-dollar bill, while rolling his eyes.

“Really guys? Betting on me? Why?” The Wilde-Hoppses could hear the disdain in the president’s voice.

“Because it’s fun,” Tim replied.

“I swear, it’s like I’m raising a couple of kindergarteners!” The president said.

“Yeeaaah, we tend to get that a lot. Mostly from you. Did you notice that John?” Tim inquired.

“Yup,” John replied.

“You know, you remind me of Benjamin,” Kara commented.

“Really?” Thomas asked, eyes lighting up.

“Yes, you act just like him,” Judy explained dryly, “annoying.”

“I always thought he was hilarious!” Thomas exclaimed.

“Okay, now I’m really freaked out,” Nick mumbled so only Judy could hear.

“Me too,” Judy mumbled back.


	4. The Flight to D.C.

On their way to San Francisco International Airport, Thomas was explaining to the Wilde-Hoppses what Air Force One was.

“There’s even a snack bar!” he finished as they were pulling into the airport.

“Cool!” Larry and Kara exclaimed in unison. Nick and Judy, however, fell asleep from the president’s explanation of Air Force One. Apparently, hearing everything there is to know about Aviation didn’t suit their minds.

“Guys? Guys!” Thomas called back to Nick and Judy.

“What?” Judy groaned, just waking up.

“We’re here,” Thomas said.

“Oh, okay. I’ll wake Nick. Nick!” Judy called, shaking him.

“Go away. I’m cuddling with Carrots,” Nick moaned in his sleep.

“It’s Judy calling you, sleepyhead!” Kara exclaimed.

“Here, I’ve got an idea,” Thomas said, pulling out a super soaker.

“Allow me,” Judy said, taking the soaker. Then, aiming it at Nick’s open maw, she fired. What came next was a lot of sputtering, coughing, and cursing from Nick.

“The hell-?” Nick started, but stopped when he saw Larry, Kara, Judy, and Thomas laughing hysterically at him. It was then he saw the super soaker in Judy’s paw.

“Gimme that!” Nick said, taking the soaker from Judy. “Children. I live with children. I’m married to a child,” Nick then said, exasperated. They got out of the car and started boarding Air Force One for the long flight to D.C.

“So, tell me a bit about where you’re from,” Thomas said, once everyone was seated.

“Our home city was called Zootopia. It was a place where anyone-”

“Could be anything,” Thomas finished.

“How do you know so much about a city that you’ve never even been to?”

“Well, we have a movie. It is called ‘Zootopia,’ and it’s about your first case together. The Nighthowler case. It also involves how you two first met. And, by the way, Nick, I salute you. When you two first met, I couldn’t believe the roasts you pulled on Judy. That takes some serious balls!”

“How do you know about that?” Judy quizzed.

“It’s all in the movie,” Thomas answered, “You seem to be talking about Zootopia like it’s in the past. Did…did something happen?”

At that, Judy broke down into tears. The gravity of their situation must’ve just sunk in at that point. Their homeworld was destroyed…and here? They had no place to go. No-one to turn to. Or so they thought.

“Did I say something wrong?” Thomas asked, worried.

“No, Judy’s just an emotional wreck. I don’t blame her. I’m barely keeping it together myself,” Nick explained while holding a sobbing Judy. “We can’t go back.”

“What happened? And why not?” Thomas asked.

“We barely made out alive. We lost everything. There’s nothing left. Not even the planet.”

“What happened?” Thomas asked again.

“Zootopia…it was sucked into a…black hole,” Nick answered as tears fell down his cheeks.

“Oh, I am sooo sorry to hear that. I cannot imagine what you’re going through,” Thomas consoled.

“No need to apologize, it wasn’t your fault,” Nick said.

“You can stay at the White House; we have three guest rooms. One for you two, one for your daughter, and one for your son,” Thomas told Nick and Judy.

“You know, we’d like that very much. Thank you,” Judy said, finally done sobbing.

“Actually, Larry and I would like to share a room; sharing a bed would be even better,” Kara piped up.

“Why?” Thomas asked.

“Funny story, actually…Before we were adopted, we were actually in a relationship with each other. Mom and Dad found out, and, instead of reprimanding us, they got us the proper legal paperwork so we could continue dating,” Larry explained.

Thomas turned to Nick and Judy. “And you’re okay with this?” he asked.

“Well, we did get them the legal paperwork, if you _were_ paying attention,” Nick explained.

“Will wonders never cease. By the way, what was it like living in Zootopia?”

“It was a pretty great place,” Nick began, “once you get past all the speceism. It was really a Utopia for mammals, hence Zootopia. Did you know that the last Zootopian war occurred thousands of years ago?”

“Seriously?” Thomas asked.

“Yup, but we’re not saying we don’t have weapons, we did have to use Nukes a ton of times to ward off alien invasions,” Judy said.

“You mean… there’s more planets with life?”

“Yup,” Nick said.

And that’s how it was for the rest of the flight. Nick explained what exactly was Zootopia, Judy putting in her two cents every now and then, and Thomas asking the occasional question.


	5. The White House

When they landed at Andrews Air Force Base at 5:00 p.m. EST, they took a limo to the White House (“That’s a big house!” Nick exclaimed), where they were shown their rooms. Also, the White House cooks prepared dinner, as the First Lady, Trinity Anderson, gushed over the fact that Nick and Judy were married and had a family.

“So, tell me about the proposal,” Trinity said.

“We were strolling through the botanical gardens of Zootopia,” Judy explained, “when Nick, this goofy sweetheart, wants to show me something. So I turn around, and there he is, on one knee, holding a box. And what’s inside this box? A ring! So now, I have serious butterflies in my stomach, and that’s when he popped the question! The answer I gave is obvious, judging by our current relationship status.”

“She gave it with lots of kisses, too,” Nick said.

“That’s so sweet!” Trinity gushed when Nick and Judy finished their proposal story.

“Isn’t he such a sweetheart, though?” Judy gushed back.

“Is he? Why, yes, yes he is,” Trinity said, earning a punch to the arm from Judy.

“That’s our thing!” Judy exclaimed. Trinity laughed.

“That’s not funny!” Judy exclaimed some more.

“Dinner is served!” Thomas called from the kitchen.

“Sweet!” The three called.

They strode to the dinner table, where there was ample room for the eight patrons (including the 2 marines, John and Tim, who Nick and Judy first met and later found out were the president’s sons), and started in on their food.

“Mmm! This salad is fantastic!” Judy exclaimed.

“May I inquire what this heavenly food is?” Nick asked.

“Yes, you’re eating what we call… ribs,” John said.

“Ribs?” Nick wondered.

“Yes, those are pig’s ribs,” Tim said.

“Oh, this is way better than bugs!” Nick exclaimed.

“Bugs?” Thomas inquired.

“Yeah, in Zootopia, the only meat we have is bugs,” Judy explained.

“That… doesn’t sound too appetizing,” Trinity commented.

“Also, if you think ribs are good, try bacon,” Tim said.

“Okay,” Nick said.

They continued to eat and chat about food and other stuff until dinner was finished, then everyone said “goodnight” to each other, and went to bed.


	6. Going to Disney World

When everyone woke up the next morning, President Anderson had an announcement to make: “We’re going to Walt Disney World!” he exclaimed excitedly.

“Seriously? Wow. I cannot wait!” Judy exclaimed.

“It’s only a day trip, though, I just want to show you something,” the president said.

“What did you want to show us?” Nick asked.

“How welcome you are to be on this world,” Trinity answered.

“Wha- what do you mean?” Judy stammered.

“The world loves you guys. You’ve inspired billions of people, what with the first rabbit and fox officers of the ZPD,” Thomas explained. “Not to mention the number of people that ships you two.”

“Wow, I… I don’t know what to say,” Judy said.

“Then don’t say anything,” Thomas said.

“Okay, I won’t.”


	7. Attack on Disney World

Two hours later, The Wilde-Hopps and Anderson families were preparing for takeoff aboard Air Force One.

“You ready?” the president asked.

“Ready as we’ll ever be,” Judy replied.

“Ethan, we’re ready for takeoff, when you are,” Thomas said into an intercom.

Then the turbines revved up and the Boeing 747 sped down the runway, lifting off the ground after about 10 to 30 seconds.

“Now, folks, we are headed to Orlando, Florida, where the local time there is 9:00 A.M. Our flight time is estimated to be 1 hour,” The pilot said over the interior PA system.

“Thank you, Ethan,” Thomas said into the same intercom he spoke into before.

They settled in for the (relatively) short flight; Nick and Judy sleeping the whole way. And when they arrived, the eight mammals (technically, humans are mammals, too) took the monorail to the main terminal’s baggage claim. Not having any luggage, they bypassed the baggage claim, and made their way to the limo that was waiting for them. Just before the eight could enter the limo, a boy ran up to the Wilde-Hopps couple, and asked Nick and Judy for their autographs. They obliged. Then got in the limousine.

“Mr. President. What brings you to Orlando?” The driver asked.

“I just wanted to show my friends Disney World, Bill. Specifically, the Magic Kingdom resort,” the president explained.

“Sweet!” the driver, Bill, exclaimed.

They rode to Disney World, making small talk the whole way. Ten minutes later, they arrived at the Magic kingdom, where they opted to take the ferry across the Seven Seas Lagoon.

“Wow, this is so cool!” Judy exclaimed when they got off the boat.

“Okay, first things first, the Zootopia exhibit,” Anderson said.

“Wait- there’s a whole exhibit dedicated to our city… on your planet?” Nick asked.

“Yup,” Tim said.

So they walked over to the Zootopia exhibit, where they were immediately swarmed by little kids.

“Can I half a awtogwaf?” one five-year-old asked.

“Sure,” Judy answered.

And that’s when Judy heard it: a low rumbling sound.

“Was there an air show scheduled for today?” she asked.

“Uh, no, why? Wait- I hear it, too,” Trinity answered.

“Uhh… guys? We’ve got a problem,” Nick said, pointing to a spot in the sky.

Everyone looked to where Nick was pointing and saw two smoke streaks.

“Hoooly-shit-everybody **_GET DOWN_ **!” the president screamed. But his warning came too late. Those smoke streaks? They were missiles, and their target was Cinderella Castle. The missiles struck true at the base of the castle with two huge explosions, and the castle fell over in seemingly slow motion! People everywhere were screaming. The attack wasn’t done, though. Another explosion rocked the resort, this time blowing up the monorail that took the tourists to and from the Magic Kingdom.

“What the hell-?” Judy started, just as Space Mountain exploded.

“It’s the goddamn Mandarin! We’ve gotta get outta here!” the president yelled. Taking out a phone, he dialed a number.

“Hello?” came the answer.

“General Sarah, we need immediate evac! Disney World is under attack!”

“Say again, that was a little fuzzy,” Sarah said.

“The Mandarin is attacking Disney World!” Thomas practically screamed.

“Where are you?!”

“I’m at the fucking Magic Kingdom, where the epicenter of these attacks are! They blew up the castle!” Thomas yelled, as “It’s a small world” exploded.

“Okay, we’ll pick you up! Keep your phone on, we can track the signal.”

“Oh, shit! **_THEY’RE DROPPING A MOAB_**!!” Trinity screamed.

The Wilde-Hoppses and Andersons could only look on as the Mother Of All Bombs impacted “Splash Mountain,” completely vaporizing the ride and throwing them off their feet and blacking them out.


	8. Judy’s New Job

Judy woke to the sound of a monotonous beeping, telling her that she was hooked up to an ECG, which meant that she was in a hospital.

“Ugh, what happened?” she wondered aloud

“What’s the last thing you remember?” a doctor, Charlotte, her name tag read, asked.

“I remember that we were at Disney World, we were attacked by someone the president called the Mandarin. Then, a MOAB dropped on us and I blacked out. What’s the damage?” Judy asked.

“Well,” the doctor said, “you suffered a couple broken ribs, we had to replace your femurs, and I mean both of them, because they were completely shattered, a very severe concussion, but fortunately, we were able to restore your memories, and your arm’s broken.” Judy just noticed the cast on her arm when she said that.

“How’s the rest of them?” Judy asked, fearing the worst.

“Well, the Andersons are dead, except president Thomas, who’s currently dying, but your family survived. They didn’t fare much better, though, but, you’re the only one who got a concussion, at least. Oh, and the president wanted me to ask you something before he dies.”

“What did he want to ask?” Judy wondered.

“Well, he wanted to know if you’d like to take his job,” Charlotte said.

“Let me give him my answer in person,” Judy said.

“Okay, we’ll just have to put you in a wheelchair to take you to his room,” she said.

So she wheeled Judy to Thomas’s room, where a badly broken Thomas lay.

“Mr. President, Judy’s here,” a nurse, her name tag read Claret, said.

“Oh, Judy, I’m sorry you have to see me like this,” Thomas said sadly.

“Well, I wanted to give you my answer in person,” Judy explained. “Yes, I’d love to take your job. If only to avenge you and your family.”

“Judy, you don’t understand, the Mandarin only killed me to get to you. He hates western society and animals, and Zootopia is an animalian metropolis based off of western society. You do the math.”

“So he must really hate us! Why’d you make me president, then? Also, making me president violates the constitution in more ways than one, so, why?”

“If the president is the last in the presidential line of succession, then he can appoint the vice president, and they can be whoever they want, provided they’re at least 18 years of age. The Mandarin was very thorough in taking out the leadership. There’s no-one left.”

“But the minimum age requirement of presidency is 35!”

“In times of dire emergency, that age lowers to 18. Besides, the only people that can truly protect you are the presidential bodyguards,” the president explained. Then his eyes closed, never to open again.


	9. President Judy’s Address

“Mrs. President, we’re live in five minutes,” FBI head agent James Comey said.

“Thank you,” Judy replied solemnly. Two weeks after she was admitted to the hospital (she later found out she was asleep for about half that time), she was released. And the first thing on her mind was to address the nation. So she headed down the hall to the presidential address room, A.K.A. the Oval Office.

“I’m ready,” she said when she got situated in her seat.

Then the cameraman held up a hand and counted down with his five fingers. And when he was done, Judy took a deep breath and said, “My fellow Americans, two weeks ago we suffered the gravest attack in US history, which resulted in the death of the president. Worse than 9/11. I merely read about that one, so I don’t know exactly how bad it was, but regardless of how bad it was, this was worse. Why? Because this attack was directed towards children. Innocent kids! This will not stand! We will prevail! Justice will prevail! Mr. Mandarin, you can run, you can hide, but you can not escape me! Any country that tries to grant you asylum will suffer! And that includes our allies. I was a personal friend of the president and his family, so this is not just war, this is personal! Start drafting the military. We’re going on a worldwide manhunt. Hopps out.” When she said that last part, the camera switched off.


	10. The CNN News

“Well, that was interesting,” CNN news anchor Kate Riley commented.

“Yeah, we’ve never had a president take such swift and direct action in the wake of an attack. I can’t tell whether that’s good or bad, but the general population loves it, if the approval ratings are something to go by,” Backup anchor Dave Briggs said.

“She’s off to a strong start. And she’s a rabbit! Not that I mind, though. I just never thought in a million years we’d have a rabbit for president! Mind… blown,” Kate said, making an explosion with her hands around her head.

“Yeah, well, I completely understand and support her decision to hunt that bastard down! I’m signing up so that I may kill him myself!” Briggs yelled, banging a fist on the table.

At that, they got a call.

“You’re not supposed to call while we’re-“

“I want him brought to me… alive. Only kill him as a last resort,” the phone said. And it was on speaker.

“Mrs. President?” Kate asked.

“Yes,” Judy said.

“Why do you want him alive?” Briggs wondered.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Judy asked.

“Wait- you’re not gonna-?”

“Kill him myself?” Judy interrupted. “Oh, I’m gonna. And it will be a _very_ brutal death for him.”

“Wow! I didn’t know that bunnies could be so violent!”

“Well, this war is personal,” Judy said. “He just about killed my family and he did kill the only non-family friends I had at that moment. So please, if you can take him alive, do so. If you can’t, kill him. We’ll drop him unceremoniously in the ocean, where no-one will find him, either way.”


	11. The Manhunt

Judy Hopps was under enormous pressure. The manhunt was well underway and she had to put trade embargoes on a couple of countries, because they wouldn’t cooperate.

“Any leads?” Judy asked.

“No,” her lead advisor, Violet Van Paten, said. The manhunt was going on for two months, now, and still, they had nothing.

“What do you suggest we do?” Judy inquired.

“Threaten to nuke the countries that are refusing to cooperate,” Bob Hamilton said. He was the British ambassador for the United States and Judy’s chief foreign policy advisor.

“Isn’t that a little… drastic?” Judy inquired.

“Listen, Mrs. President, every second you don’t threaten those countries with nukes, your approval ratings go down. The general public wants you to threaten the uncooperative countries, and follow through on your threat if they still refuse.”

“Okay, I’m going to address the nation via press meeting. I’m going to tell them that I will only nuke those countries as a last resort. To ease their fears, though, I will tell them that the U.S. will be occupying the suspect countries until they fess up or we find him…”

“…And, if we find him in an uncooperative country before they start cooperating, that country _will_ get nuked. No questions asked. Thank you.” Judy finished up her press meeting.

“Judy, we just got a lead,” Nick whispered in her ear.


	12. The Next Attack's Location

“Where?” she asked.

“His next attack is on Rocky Mountain National Park, Colorado,” Nick replied.

“Evacuate. That park. _Now_. Evacuate Estes Park, too. Every living creature that is not a plant needs to get outta there. Tell them that there’s going to be an attack. But make sure the news companies don’t broadcast that there’s going to be an attack. I’ve got a plan that will make sure that the Mandarin gets killed,” Judy told Nick.

“What is that plan?” Nick asked.

“I’ll tell you at my meeting with the generals,” Judy said.

“Okay,” Nick replied.

Two hours later, in the White House’s main conference room, Judy was briefing her generals on the supposed Rocky Mountain attack and her counterattack plan.

“As you may know, the Mandarin is going to attack Rocky Mountain National Park. Everyone and everything will be evacuated, and I want to oversee this evacuation and the trap we’ll be setting. That’s right, we’re setting a trap for the Mandarin.”

“How?” General Hammond asked. He was the lead general for the army.

Then Judy went on to explain the trap and all of its contingency plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not explaining the plan, because I don’t know the plan, yet.


	13. The Evacuation

“We ready?” Judy asked.

“Yup,” Air Force General Sarah answered.

“Good, if you find any animal, tell either Nick or I. I’ll handle prey animals, Nick will handle predators. My old savage is a little rusty, but I should be able to tell them what’s going on,” Judy explained.

“Yes ma’am,” Sarah said, saluting her. Judy saluted back. Then they went their separate ways.

They continued to go on with the evac procedures when Judy got a call over her radio.

“Judy, we’ve got a problem. Over,” Judy’s radio garbled.

“What is it Nick? Over,” she asked into her radio.

“The wolf packs are refusing to leave, claiming this is their home. Over.”

“I’ll talk to them. What’s your location? Over,” she asked.

“We’re by the Grand Lake entrance,” Nick answered. “Over and out.”

“Over and out,” Judy repeated. “Ethan? Do you mind taking me to the RMNP Grand Lake entrance? I’ve got to talk some sense into some wolves.”

“Sure,” Ethan answered.

They strode to a waiting American Eurocopter AS350 helicopter, and Ethan climbed into the pilot’s seat with Judy climbing into the co-pilot’s seat. Since Judy was a ‘copter pilot during part of her time at the ZPD, and the ZPD used helicopters just like the one she currently sat in (In fact, the only difference was that the Zootopian variant’s name replaced the word American with the word Zootopian.), she knew exactly what she was doing. They went through the checklist, and, finding everything was in order, they lifted off the ground, flying toward their destination. Ten minutes later, they landed at the Grand Lake entrance, where they were met by Nick.

“The wolves that are refusing to leave are this way,” Nick explained, walking in the opposite direction of the helo. Judy and Ethan followed him.

When they arrived at where the wolves were, the wolves formed a circle around the three. Then a wolf stepped into the circle.

<Are you the alpha?> Judy asked in the native wolf tongue. To Ethan, it simply sounded like a bunch of yipping, barking, and growling. Nick, knowing the language, was able to follow along.

<Yes. We know what your doing. And we want to help.>

Judy cocked an eyebrow. <Why?>

<This is our home! We will defend it to our dying breath!> the wolf barked.

<You don’t know what you’re up against!> Judy barked back.

<Yes, we do! He slaughtered my previous family! I was too late to die by their side. I’m the sole survivor. I arrived just in time to see the Mandarin’s minions retreat, thinking we were all dead. Pathetic, right? An alpha who can’t even defend his own home. I will make him _pay_. >

<Alright, you can join. _But_ … only on one condition. Let me kill the Mandarin. What’s your name, anyway?>

<Awww… come on, Hopps! _You_ , of all mammals, should recognize me! Nick didn’t even recognize me!>

A hint of recognition crossed her features, before she connected the dots. “Officer John Wolford?”

“Yes, Judy.” But she had no time to dwell on it before a loud muffled boom resounded across the park and smoke started rising from one of the valleys where the U.S. Army had placed an outpost.


End file.
